To be hurt by the ones you love and ones you don't
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: A story to do with Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Rin. Sad. MOre people to come just not sure yet. I'm writing it as it comes into my head.
1. Chapter One

To be hurt by the ones you love and ones you don't.

Kagome was walking through the woods trying to calm down. Her and Inuyasha just got into a fight over him going and meeting Kikyo. She keep walking to she senses Kikyo and Inuyasha. She walk to where she senses them and see Inuyasha mating Kikyo. She gasp and Inuyasha and Kikyo look over at her. Inuyashas ear flatten to his head and Kikyo smirks.

Kagome see the smirk on Kikyos face and she let her temper go. Kagome starts glowing a pink color. As she remembers every fight, every cry, every heart breaking moment of Inuyasha leaving to go she Kikyo she starts glowing brighter and brighter. She she holds her arms up at her side and she starts floating in the air. When she opens her eyes they are no longer a blue color they are pink with sliver specks.

Kikyo stares at her not believe what she is seeing. Kagome was floating in the air with pink and sliver eyes and she was glowing pink on top of that. Kikyo was scared. She had never seen a miko so far gone that her power floated around her and that it changed her eyes color. It was like she is more then a miko. Maybe she one of the last miko demons. It looks like it is cause she just grew fang and claws.

Kagome felt herself being taken over by the pain, hurt, and angry. She felt her body start floating. She smelled the fear coming off both Kikyo and Inuyasha. The smell of fear got stronger when she felt her teeth get long and her claw did too. She smiled at them showing them he sharp fangs.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes when she grew fangs and claws. It like she was turning into a demon. But she still smelled like a miko. It scared him to see her like this. He couldn't believe she would let her emotion so out of control that they where surrounding her. Inuyasha starts to move closer to Kagome when Kikyo stopped him and said "I wouldn't do that."

Kagome smirked and said "What are you scared your hanyo won't want you anymore." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with hurt in his eyes and says "I thought we were friends. You know how much it hurt for some one to call me a hanyo. But for you too it. I can't believe it. Kagome laughed at him and said "We were friends. Since when I thought I was just your shard detector. You are hurting. Ha. I'm hurting. I gave you all of my love to see it thrown back at me for that lifeless bitch. You could have had a warm body. Someone that could give you kids. Someone that actually loved you. Someone who wanted you for you. But no you want that cold clay pot. You do know she is dead which mean you will have no kids. She doesn't even love you. She just don't want anyone else to have you. She just want to take you to hell with her. She didn't even want you for you she wanted to change you."

Inuyasha looks at her with shock. She laughs at him again and Kikyo says "I might be made of clay but I will also be better then you cause I'm the real thing your nothing but a replacement." When the word left Kikyo mouth she regretted saying them cause as soon as she was done she was pinned to a tree with black arrows. Kikyo looked up at Kagome to see her glowing black. The jewel around her neck turned black too. Kagome looked back her and said "You will pay for what you have done both of you will." Next thing Inuyasha knew he was pinned to a tree with black arrows too. Kagome slowly stops floating and walks over to them. "How would you like to watch me kill her Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her with scared eyes. "You would never kill me you are to pure." "Yeah I am pure something you never knew. Did you ever tell Inuyasha that you slept with almost every guy that came to the village." Inuyasha looks over at Kikyo and says "Is what she saying true." Kagome laughs and says I guess you didn't. Well sorry but I guess I let the cat out of the bag." Kikyo turns to glare at her and Kagome smirks and says "Now to kill the two people that have hurt and killed me inside slowly."

Kagome shoots a black arrow right at Kikyo heart. When it hit Kikyo she looked down at it and screamed. It was slowly eating away at her body. Kagome smiles as Kikyo screams and Inuyasha stares at her in horror. "What didn't think I had it in me." Inuyasha swallows as the last of Kikyo screams die down and she turns into nothing but a little bit of black stuff. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and says "If you loved me you wouldn't do this to me." Kagome laughs and says "I do love you but you need to learn that I am not something to mess with and you have broke my heart for the last time so you must die too." Kagome shoots a black arrow at Inuyasha and watches him slowly being eaten alive. When he is nothing but some black stuff Kagome turns back to the glowing pink color and starts crying.

She just destroyed that one person that she loved and the one person that he loved. But he had hurt her enough. She has had her heart broken to many times to count in the 4 year she had been in Inuyasha times. She no longer had that sweet innocent about her. She no longer was happy and cheery. She was depressed and broken. She has tried to commit suicide but was always stopped by him showing up. Why did he have to string her along all these year to mate Kikyo. She has given him her innocent and he threw it back at her by being with Kikyo the next night.

Narku looked at Kagome sitting on the ground crying. He seen the whole thing. Her turning black along with the jewel and her killing Kikyo and Inuyasha. He jumps down from the tree he was sitting in and walks over to Kagome. She looks up at him with teary eyes and starts glowing pink again. Narku holds up his hand. Kagome stops glowing pink and lets him come closer. He hugs her trying to comforts her. She sense this isn't a puppet either. She hugs him back for a few seconds before she turns a really bright pink and send him to hell where he belongs but not before she hears him whisper "I love you for ever and always even though you killed me."

She starts crying again. She just killed three people in one day One of them she loved, One of them being the one she loved love, and One of them being her greatest enemy that loved her.

She felt alone and lost. She went to look for Sango, Miroku and Shippo when she came along on them tore to pieces by a demon. Some of there body pieces where missing. She cried over losing her sister, brother and her pup. After she calmed down a little she vowed to herself she would cry no more and she would hurt no more. She walked over to he big yellow back pack and pulled out her razor blade and sliced it over her both of her wrist deep cutting veins along the way. She sat there and watched he wrist bleed until the blackness took her.


	2. Chapter Two

To be hurt by the ones you love and ones you don't.

A/N I wasn't going to write a second chapter but one of my reviewer told me I should so I guess I will. This one won't be as sad.

Recap

She sat there and watched her wrist bleed until the blackness took her.

Recap

Rin was walking through the wood by herself when she stumbled upond the dead bodies of Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. She screams as she see all the blood surrounding them. She walks over to Kagome and feels her face. She is still warm. So Rin feels for a pulse. Kagome didn't have one. So Rin screamed again hoping that Sesshomaru would show up.

Kouga was sitting at his camp when he heard someone scream. He gets up and follows the scream. He gets there just as Sesshomaru does. They both look and see Rin standing in the middle of blood and four dead bodies. Three of them where so mangled that you couldn't see who there where. But the last one had to deep slashes on her wrist.

Rin looks up and see Sesshomaru and Kouga. She runs over to Sesshomaru and hugs him around the waist and says, "Daddy can you use your sword to bring the pretty lady back? She is still warm." Sesshomaru looks down at his adopted daughter and picks her up and walks back over to the dark hair girl. When he gets close enough he gasp. It was Inuyasha's wench and the women he loved. Not that he would ever tell anyone cause she had feelings for his half brother and only him.

Kouga walks over to where Sesshomaru when he hears him gasp. He drops down on his knees when he see that the girl is Kagome. He didn't have any feeling for her anymore. But she was still his friend. He pulled the still warm body of Kagome to him and rocked her as he cried into her blood matted hair.

Sesshomaru looks down at the sight before him and wonders where Inuyasha was when all this happened. "Kouga is she still warm." Kouga looks up at Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes and says, "Yes. She is still warm. Why do you ask." "Cause if she is still warm I can bring her back." "You could really bring her back." Sesshomaru nods his head and Rin smiles and hugs him around the neck. Sesshomaru says, "Get up Kouga and go stand over there with Rin." Sesshomaru puts Rin down and she walks over to the tree that he pointed too with Kouga. She had a blush on her face cause of how close Kouga was to her.

Rin and Kouga watch as Sesshomaru sit down on the blood cover ground and pulls Kagome over to him. He pulls out his sword and cuts it over her body. Sesshomaru is putting his sword away as Kagome takes her first breath of air. She looks up at him and ask, "I thought I was dead." Sesshomaru looks down at her with a real smile on his face and says, "I brought you back to life. Rin asked me too." Kagome smiles back and looks around her and starts crying again and says, "I can't believe they are all gone and three of the death that happened today was my fault." Sesshomaru looks at her confused and says, "What do you mean." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and says, "I killed Inuyasha and Kikyo after I seen him mate her. I also killed Naraku but not before he told me he loved me. Then I came back here and they where all gone. So I killed myself." Sesshomaru looked down at her and pushes her blood matted hair away from her face with his only hand.

Rin gasp and Kouga stares in awe as Kagome starts glowing a pink color and so does Sesshomaru. As they are staring Sesshomaru's arm starts growing back. Sesshomaru looks down at his arm and pulls Kagome close to him and says, "I love you and I always have. I just didn't say anything cause you where in love with Inuyasha." Kagome hugs him back and looks at Rin and Kouga over his shoulder and smiles. She pulls away from Sesshomaru and gets up and walks over to Kouga and Rin and smiles. Rin has grow so much she isn't that mute, shy little 10 year old. I don't think she remembers me.

When Kagome gets over to them and Kouga pulls her close and hugs her tightly. She hugs him back and kisses his cheek. After he lets her go she hugs Rin and says, "Thank you. But do you know who I am." Rin hugs her back and says, "No. I am sorry but I don't." "Its ok. My name is Kagome." Rin smiles and says, "As in the Kagome that was with the sliver haired dude that had dog ears on his head." Kagome nods. Rin smiles real big and hugs her tightly. "I know who you are now." Rin looks at her sternly and says, "If I every find you like that again. I'll have Sesshomaru bring you back and I'll kick your butt. Got it." Kagome smiles and says, "Got it." "Good."

Sesshomaru smiles at his daughter and Kagome. Kagome looks up at him and smiles back. "Do you mind if I stay with you Sesshomaru. I know I should go back to my time cause I have the full jewel but I just can't." Sesshomaru smiles and says, "Your more then welcome to stay at my castle." Kagome smiles and launches herself at him. He catches her and hugs her back. After hugging her for a while he sit her down and calls his demon cloud. He picks Kagome back up and gets on. He looks over to Rin and Kouga and ask, "Are you two coming." Rin and Kouga get onto the cloud and they fly away to his castle.


	3. Chapter Three

To be hurt by the ones you love and ones you don't.

A/N Well here is the third chapter. I know it was a long wait but i was trying to figure out what to write next.

Recap

He looks over to Rin and Kouga and ask, "Are you two coming." Rin and Kouga get onto the cloud and they fly away to his castle.

Recap

When they got to Sesshomaru castle they all walked inside. Sesshomaru and Kouga smelled the metallic smell of blood. They ran to where they smell of the blood coming from with the girls behind them running at a slower pace. When they get to the room there is blood spattered all over the walls and random bodies laying around. Faces and many other body parts are missing too. There was so much blood that Sesshomaru and Kouga had to end up leaving the room before they passed out.

After Sesshomaru and Kouga left the room for a few Kagome starts looking around. Trying to sense for and foul or evil sprit that might have been here with her miko powers. She couldn't sense anything at all. It was like there was a big blank spot over the bodies. Like some was trying to hide them being here. But who could it be. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku is dead. Unless it is a new threat. But who could it be. Maybe they came back from the dead to haunt me.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat in the corner laughing at Kagome being confused. Kikyo had covered there scents and was covering them now so Kagome couldn't sense them. Inuyasha leans sit head to the side when she looks over at the corner where they where hiding. But she can't see or sense us. All of a sudden them dreaded words came out of her mouth and I was face first into the ground.

I had a guess who is was that did this. I didn't know if there where still here but I tried it any way. I said the s word and sure enough I saw inuyasha fall to the floor. But he came out of nowhere like he was hidden by something. So that means Kikyo is here too. I pull out my arrows and shoot that corner again and sure enough Kikyo falls to the ground with a arrow through he chest. "Haven't I killed you two enough or do I have to d it again."

Kikyo looks up at her and pulls the arrow out and says "You can't kill us we are the undead."

I smile at her and says "Is that right then why" I chopped off Inuyasha head and he burst into nothing but ash "did he just burst into ash."

Kikyo looks at me with a scared smiles on her face again for the second time. It was a joy to see. Its going to be a joy to kill them both again too. I look down to see my bow glowing black and I smiles up at her and shoot her right through the chest then dead in the head. I show her burst into flames and start giggle. That when I remembered that Rin was in here with me. I look at her and she has a smiles on her face and she says, "I thought you already killed them."

"I did but they came back. Why I don't know. They thought I wouldn't kill them again and they were wrong."

Sesshomaru and Kouga came back into the room to see two pills of ash. Sesshomaru looks at kagome and says, "What Happened here?"

I look at him and smile sweetly and say, "I had to kill you wannabe half breed half brother and his human whore."

"Again?"

"Yes again. They didn't listen the first time."

Kouga smiles at her and says, "So now that Inuyasha is gone you can be my women."

He goes to kiss Kagome when he feels himself being thrown into a wall. He looks up to see a red eye Sesshomaru. Kagome is smirking at him and says, "ow ow ow Sesshoamru he hurt me."

Sesshomaru looks back at me and pulls me up by my throat and pushes his posion claws into my stomach letting it eat me from the inside out. He puts me back on the floor and goes and stand next to Kagome with his eyes back to his golden color and watches me be eaten away.

I stares at where Kouga was then over to Kagome and Sesshomaru. I run at Sesshomaru and try to hit him but Kagome shots me with a black arrow and I get eaten alive too. Now I can be with me love.

Sesshomaru looks down at me and smiles. He kisses me and I kiss him back before we both end up surrounded in black light and we both start floating. He pulls me too him and deepens the kiss and the black light disappears and all that is left of the two is Sesshomaru's two swords and Kagome's bow and arrow.


End file.
